Hungry for Human Flesh
Something's not right with my friend. He's been talking to me over the internet asking if I like taste of human flesh. At first I thought it was a joke, but things got more serious. I was talking to him over the webcam. We were having a nice conversation, until he inexplicably got out out a knife, and started to cut his finger with it. Blood was oozing out rapidly. He stared at the cut fascinated, with a chilling grin. He then went to suck on the cut, all while smiling at me. He let his mouth off the cut, and began smiling at me with his mouth open. His teeth were entirely red, and blood was dripping from his mouth. In shock, I immediately turned off the computer. I have no idea what's gotten into my friend, but I'm very, very worried for him. The following night, I heard at knock at the door. I was trying to sleep, and it was 2 o' clock in the morning. "Why would someone show up at my house this late?" I thought to myself. I went to the door, and looked through the peephole. There was a dark figure with a pale looking face. I thought it might be my friend. Maybe he needs help. I opened the door, and there he was. It was my friend, standing there emotionless. There was an awkward silence. "Are you alright?" I asked him confused. "I'm hungry..." he said in a low voice while staring at the ground. I gave him an odd look. He raised his head up to me and began to smile. "...for you." he said creepily with his eyes beaming at me. I slammed the door shut, and locked it. He began banging on the door, while hissing for some reason. I ran to my room and called the cops. "911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked. "There's something horribly wrong with my friend!" I cried. Just as I said that, something slapped the phone out of my hand. It was him! I ran out of the room, and locked the door. My friend started banging on the door really hard this time with demonic growling. I started to barrage the door with furniture. The furniture was starting to fall over due to the excessive force of the banging. I was panicking, and I didn't know what to do. The banging stopped out out no where. There was just silence. Until I heard a faint static voice... my phone! I heard my friend pick up the phone. The 911 operator was still talking, asking if I was okay. What came next made me fall to the floor, and cover my ears. My friend let out a blood curdling scream into the phone. It didn't sound human at all, and it was the loudest scream I've ever heard. The banging on the door continued, and more furniture was following over. I didn't have much time left. I had to think of something, and quick! The idea came right then and there. It's a bit crazy, but it could work. I ran to the kitchen, and got out a giant pot from one of the cabinets. I put the pot in the sink, and began filling it up with water. After that, I set the pot on the stove burner and turned the heat up to the highest degree. I heard my bedroom door bust down, followed by growling. He was free. I got the pot off the stove, and climbed a ladder that was in the kitchen. I stood on top of the ladder, and waited for him. He creeped in the kitchen, and charged at me. That's when I poured the boiling water on him. He began screaming due to the sheer pain, and there was mist everywhere. I stood there on the ladder looking down to see if I could see him. There was just too much mist. A face emerged from the mist, clear as day. His flesh was burnt to a crisp, his eyes completely red and deformed, and his mouth completely black. He fell to the ground. I sighed in relief. Then his hand grabbed the ladder, and pulled on it, making me fall down to the burning hot ground. He got on top of me, and tried to bite my face. The floor, and his flesh were extremely hot. He let out a horrifying scream right in my face. He took my arm, and bit it with strong force. I screamed in pain, and thought to myself this is it. I'm done for. And that's when I heard it. POW! POW! Two bullets to his head. His skull was now showing, and there was a deep hole in his face. I could see two figure through the hole. It was the cops! My friend was buried at the cemetery that's right next to my house. It turns out he was high on bath salts. He couldn't get enough of them, and he eventually overdose, turning him into a walking cannibal. But soon he will become the walking dead, because the bath salts he took can revive someone after death. He'll be back and, I'll be waiting. Category:Cannibals Category:Zombies Category:Computers/Internet Category:Houses Category:A Bump in the Night Category:(Don't) Go to Sleep Category:Law Inforcement Category:Deaths